


He said he wouldn't cry (again)

by Furcula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Hippopotamus, M/M, Post-Canon, buzzfeed unsolved reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: Your name is lance and it's your crush's birthday in a few days, what will you do?





	He said he wouldn't cry (again)

**Author's Note:**

> It's short fluff, i know I'm late for Keith's birthday but here you will find buzzfeed unsolved and jjba references...

  
"...I mean, a shark doesn't equal a bear but it's-"

"2 steps to your left"

"-it's a powerful animal."

"It can certainly kill a bear-"

"It definetly couldn't-"

"3 to your right, if you dropped a bear in the ocean-"

"Keith, no, if a bear-"

"7 steps forward-"

"Ok first, sharks are cuties, shut up, and second, we've been over this before, the bear is the most deadly animal of all time."

"No it's not, 10 to your right and then 3 left"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"If you put a bear on any-"

"5 more forward"

"Any playing field in the world: water-"

"Nope, hippopotamus"

"No dude. A bear is the most-"

"Six to your right, a hippopotamus would kill a bear in a heartbeat."

"You know what, we're getting off topic here, yeesh, where does this invisible maze end??!"

"It ends exactly two steps in front of you."

"No way."

"Yes way, trust me, come on."

"Shit you're right." Lance said, taking two steps forward.  
He stayed still for a few seconds, processing their first victory over the maze while the training deck's doors opened and keith made his way over to the cuban. "Keith, i can't believe we did it!"

They high fived. "Yeah, we did."

"You made a pretty good guide. I'm actually surprised you did so well." Lance smirked.

Keith wheezed, mumbling a faint "asshole" . He was smiling too.

Their hands lingered a little too long before they let go and Lance asked "Sooo... Wanna go grab a bite?" He sounded nervous.

"No, thanks, looking at the screen for so long made my eyes hurt, i'm gonna go rest a bit."

"Hmm, okay, see you later" he watched Keith leave and made his way to the kitchen, thinking about how surprisingly passionate Keith had sounded when he had started talking about hippopotamuses. He didn't notice the fond smile begining do form on his face.

____________

It was lunch time and the crew of the Castle of Lions were all finishing their meal. Keith had just stood up and left, getting his empty plate back to the kitchen. There was a pause of munching silence when Shiro inhaled a sharp breath and froze.  
"Hunk, do you know what day it is back on earth?" He asked suddenly.

"October the 20 th-"  
"October the 20 th-"  
Lance and Hunk said as one.

"Wow, that wasn't creepy at all" Pidge said, she knew the reason why they kept track of time was because of how homesick they all were but tried to lighten the mood,"anyway, shiro, why do you want to know, all of a sudden?"

"Because i just remembered that Keith's birthday is coming up soon,that's all."

"Wait what !! Really???" Lance said, dropping his goo from his fork back into his plate.

"Yeah, it's in two days, i think." Shiro said.

"What's his favorite cake?" Hunk asked.

Shiro thought for a moment. "Hum... I don't think we have any ingredients on this ship that would taste like strawberry..."

"But i have to bake him a cake! Oh, Allura ! Will you help me find the ingredients?" Hunk asked.

"Uhm sure, i'd be glad to help."

"Coran, i just had an idea for a gift, but i think i will need your help to watch the camera footage of the ship." Shiro said.

"Let us go right away then." Coran said.

Lance and pidge were left alone at the table. They looked at each other, a silent question passed between them.  
Lance arched an eyebrow: _do you have any idea what to get him?_  
Pidge frowned : _no_  
But then her eyes oppened wide: _actually i do!_ "I gotta go talk to Matt, good luck!" And she left the room.

Lance sank back in his chair. What gift could he give that Keith would like? And this day had started so relaxing. Now he had to find a gift for the birthday of his secret crush. He had two days. No pressure.

Maybe a blade? But he didn't know anything about blades and Keith's blades were already pretty cool as they were.

Maybe a bracelet? Nah... Keith didn't look like he was used to wear accessories.

Hairties? Did he really want to give them to help Keith out or just because he loved to see Keith with his hair tied?

Or maybe... But then it clicked.

A malicious smile creeped up his face as he left the dining room.

_________________________

* _Knock knock_ *

"Come in.....shiro? What is it?" Allura asked.

"Hey, i was just wondering if you knew what was up with Lance, he just asked me if he could borrow my make up."

"He asked for mine too! But my skin powder was too dark for his complection."

"Mine was too light, but don't you think he seems tired?"

"Yes, it's like he hasn't slept much these last few days. But if i may say, everyone seem a bit odd today. Pidge and Matt spend their time whispering suspiciously in front of their laptop, and i'm pretty sure Hunk slept in the kitchen yesterday night. Do you think we should be alarmed?"

"I don't know, we should leave them a few more days, see if it is getting worse."

"Okay then, you are the leader after all."

"See you later, Allura"

___________________________

"Lance! Hey, Lance!" Keith runned to the door and blocked it before it had time to shut. Lance winced.  
"Lance? Wh-what are you doing in a cupboard."

Lance tried to make sense of all the mess in the room. But sleep deprivation made him prickly and restless. His answer came out sharper than he intensed.  "That is none of your business, mullet"

Keith's face dropped. He leaned against the door frame, still not stepping into the room. "You've been avoiding me....... Did... Did i do something wrong?" He asked.

Lance looked up to see Keith's hurt features and immediatly felt guilty.  
"What? No... No, i'm sorry for snapping at you.. i just don't have the time right now."

Keith should have noticed the bags under Lance's eyes. But it was dark and he was blinded by his annoyance.  
"Fine" he said in a harsh tone and left.

Lance got back to his work, moving boxes around until he found a long piece of fabric, "aha!" He exclaimed. The color was a faded grey and it seemed used but it was still soft to the touch. "Jackpot."

_______________________

Keith woke up this morning, feeling like he felt any other mornings: rested and stiff from sleeping curled up.

He put his pants and boots on and went to the training deck where he stretched and shouted : "swordfight exercice, first level."

The floor opened and what came out of it... Left Keith.... Surprised, to say the least.

"What the heck??"

_____________________

A few minutes later, he burst in the dining room but found no one. He then proceeded to find anyone. And succeeded when he entered the dining room. "Ah, guys, something's wrong with the glad-"

"SURPRIIIIISE!!!!" everyone shouted.

Keith stopped, blinked, and took a better look at what was in front of him.  
Everyone was standing next to the dining table where sat two colorful boxes. The smiles were blinding, it's only when he saw the candles on the cake Hunk held that he understood.

"Oh." Oh. Oooooh.

"Happy birthday, keith." Shiro said.

Did.... Did they really... Do all of that for him?

Hunk stepped forward. "I heard you like strawberries... I'm sorry it's not a real strawberry cake but i hope it's close enough..."

Keith's gaze was blank. He didn't say anithing, just continued staring at the cake.

"You're supposed to blow the candles, mullet."

"I know that!" Keith wanted to sound annoyed but all bad feelings completly left his system when he saw Lance's smile. It looked genuine.

Keith was about to blow when Hunk put the cake away, "wait! You have to make a wish, first !"

Keith looked taken aback before mumbling "oh, okay" and closed his eyes.

After a few ticks, he re opened them and Hunk held the cake so he could blow the candles.  
Applauds filled the air. And Keith looked up to see all the familiar faces smiling at him. * _I won't cry_ * he told himself.

When the applauds calmed down, Keith asked "what now?"

"Now you open the other's presents! Since you already saw mine and matt's" Pidge said proudly.

"That was you??!!!"

The siblings laughed.

"What? What did they do?" Shiro asked.

"We may or may not have reprogrammed the gladiators so they would strike unsettling poses after every blow..." Matt admitted.

Keith chuckled. "Thanks i guess...?"

"Allura and i made the cake!" Hunk said.

"I have something as well."

Keith turned to Lance, surprised. "You do?"

Lance grabbed the biggest box on the table and held it to Keith . "It's not much."

Keith took the box.

"You might hate it."

Keith looked for an opening.

"Actually, that was a bad idea, give it back." Lance reached for the box but Keith held it to his chest.

"No! Too late. I want to see what's inside."

"No please, kei-"

It popped open.

Keith looked inside.

After a while ... Everyone wanted to know what was inside and felt restless but just when they were about to speak, Keith beat them to it.  
"Is it.... Is it a hippopotamus?"

Lance's gaze was glued to his shoes. His fingers fidgetting with a few bandages covering his digits. How come Keith only noticed them now? "Yeah. You like them, right?"

Keith shoved his hand into the box and pulled out a plushie slightly bigger than his head. It had been made with countless different pieces of fabric sewed together. It was soft when Keith squeezed it in his hands.  
Keith's gaze shot up to meet Lance's .  
"Thank you, Lance." He said, his tone deadly serious.

At that moment, Lance's whole body seemed relieved of a heavy pressure. His shoulders hunched down as he sighed.  
He smiled as a response.  
Suddenly self conscious, he cleared his throat, mumbling "it's nothing."

"And this," shiro started, taking the last box and handing it to Keith "is from all of us."

Keith opened the box as everyone was waiting for his reaction, holding their breath. Keith reached slowly into the box, and held in his hand a frame and a picture inside of it. It showed the whole team, hugging Keith before he had left to joint the Blade, nice words were written in different colors on the frame.

As he was staring a it, his eyes started to shine and his lips to quiver. He looked up briefly, then hid his face with one hand as the tears threatened to run down his cheeks.

Lance, startled, wheezed softly "Keith ? Are you okay?" He stepped closer. "Are you cr _ying_??"

"N-nOo!" Keith sniffed.

Pidge smirked "Aaaaaww"

Lance took the frame from Keith and put it back in the box, placing it on the dining table. "There, don't put snot all over it."

They both cried out when Hunk suddenly took them both in his arms in a bear hug, the rest of them joined in, squeezing Lance and Keith chest to chest in the middle. Keith's face was still covered with both of his hands, but he now rested his forehead on Lance's shoulder as his body shook quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
